Ares Dolohov
by HPLover4Evr
Summary: This is an OC/OC and is a dark romance. Follow Ares as he deals with his troubles, and finds his path. Watch as Ares finds out more and more about his past and that of his parents. Follow him as he finds love.


**My good friend Ellie helped me with the plot of this story, she's a genius!

* * *

**

_March 3rd at Hogwarts Castle. You could see many students lying around the Great Lake, swimming, talking, and just relaxing. Currently one Gryffindor was wrestling with the Giant Squid as others watched, content. Some attempted to help and were grabbed as well. Inside the castle, deep in the heart of the dungeons, Walden Macnair watched as Antonin Dolohov the school's player snogged the living daylights out of Milena Howard. Walden stretched on the sofa and enjoyed the quiet, he wasn't worried, he knew Antonin was only using her for pleasure. Amycus and Alecto Carrows were playing Exploding Snap on the floor by the fire, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were torturing a Gryffindor First-Year for amusement, and Rabastan was doing Potions homework with Severus Snape. _

_April 13th, Antonin Dolohov stared at Milena in shock, she had just come back from St. Mungo's and had announced that she was pregnant with a baby boy. Antonin was shocked, he had only just graduated and he had a son!? It then hit him like a lightning bolt, he had forgotten the Anti-Pregnany Charm. Milena was in tears as Antonin quickly weighed his options, this way he would have a heir to his fortune. Antonin could train his son, he could make him great in the ranks of Voldemort. Antonin smiled wickedly and put his arms out to embrace a relieved Milena._

_December 31st, Antonin Dolohov took his son into his arms, he uttered one word "Ares" and the Healer wrote it down with a quill, and sent the parchment on it's way with a flick of her wand. _

_February 18th, Antonin had just come home punished by his Lord, and in a surly mood. Milena entered the foyer of the Manor, and Antonin pushed her away. Milena was shocked, Antonin stumbled into the living room and snapped his fingers and a house-elf popped into the living room. "Get me a bottle of Mead and Firewhiskey" he slurred as the elf instantly obeyed. Three hours later Antonin dozed off on the couch, scotch, wine, champagne, tequila, and vodka bottles lay scattered around the room, with broken glass._

_March 21st Antonin angrily shot a curse at Milena, she dared dispose of his liquor!? He shot another and it broke a mirror, the third curse he hit rebounded off a magical mirror, and by a hair-breath missed Ares' chest. Milena stared shocked, and Antonin shoved her away and left the house, to visit the nearest pub he could find. Milena knew that she had to leave, she had to keep her son safe! Antonin had changed. She ran up the staircase and waved her wand and packed everything. She picked up Ares and walked down the staircase her trunks already downstairs. Antonin entered the house and Milena's heart stopped. "Where do you think your going tramp!?" he slurred angrily as he disarmed her and threw her wand to the side. "I'm leaving Antonin you've changed!" screamed Milena. Ares' cries echoed off the walls as Milena and Antonin screamed, suddenly a flash of green light made Ares scream louder as he almost toppled to the floor, Knobby caught him. The next day, Antonin woke and drank his Headache-Away Potion, and it hit him, he had killed Milena, her family was close to the Ministry and many of them worked there! Antonin screamed for Knobby to pack their things as he ran to get Ares, Knobby cleared all traces of his Master's slip-up, as Antonin Dolohov fled for his life._

* * *

Vratsa Bulgaria...

Ares Dolohov, a tall, wiry youth of fifteen stepped into his Father's study. Ares had jet black hair that fell into his alluring, steel gray eyes. His muscles were like thick cables all along his arms, he had a pale, strong face. Ares was quite handsome, many of the Veela's that visited Durmstrang agreed. Ares was in his fifth year of Durmstrang, he lived with his Father, Antonin. Ares saw his Father, lip curled reading the Daily Prophet. Ares never understood why his Father read an English newspaper instead of Vratsa Venue, their own Bulgarian paper. What now Father?" asked Ares in his quiet, and dangerous voice. Antonin looked up and said "They've honored two Mudbloods for some Potions award" and Ares was blinded with rage and hatred. Every muscle in his body tensed, he felt like he would vomit. One thing Father and son shared was a hatred of Mudbloods. _"Incendio"_ Ares said disgusted as the paper fell from Antonin's hands burning, crumbling.

That day Antonin got an owl from England, he took it from the owl, and shooed it out into the cold and walked back into the warm kitchen. It's contents said that it was now safe in England, he set his elves to packing immediately and informed Ares who was not happy to leave Bulgaria. Antonin took no excuses, he left the house to take care of some business, and when he came back he flooed their things to the old Dolohov Manor, and he and Ares arrived in a cobwebbed, dusty, smelly, large Manor that needed a lot of fixing up. Antonin shrugged and walked off to see his old home. Ares walked in the opposite direction to explore.

The next week after a lot of shopping for Hogwarts, Ares boarded the Hogwarts Express, and luckily found a compartment alone. A brown haired boy stuck his head in the room, he had brown eyes. "I'm Arcturus mind if I sit with you everywhere else is full!" he asked. "Sure" asked Ares. For the next two hours, Arcturus and Ares talked and Ares learned a lot about the school. Then, the door slid open and a girl stuck her head in. "What Libra?" snapped Arcturus annoyed. "Libra?" said Ares confused. "My dear, baby sister" he said as she sneered. "Get out what do you want?" snapped Arcturus. "I heard he's Uncle Antonin's son" Libra said smirking. "Ah you must be Arcturus and Libra Yaxley" Ares said finally. Libra nodded. Then Libra joined their circle, and they talked some more until the train stopped in Hogsmeade.

Ares skipped the sorting, and asked Headmistress McGonagall to sort him then. Slytherin of course was the house he was put in. Ares walked down, and sat with them as the girl's eyes wandered from their beau's to him. He ignored them, and stared up at the Great Table. Some even got up and sat next to him after pretending to spill pumpkin juice on the seats they WERE sitting in. Ares looked down and tried not to smirk. After dinner, Arcturus, Libra, and Ares got up and started walking out of the Great Hall. A girl was walking toward them, she had red hair, lightly curled at the ends, deep green eyes and a slim figure. She was gorgeous, and Ares had no clue he was staring until an elbow found it's way into his ribs.

Libra said "That's Scarlet Knight, she's in Gryffindor, she's also a Mudblood" Libra sneered disgustedly after her. Ares turned around after that but the anger never came, neither did the hatred he usually felt. His stomach only tightened, as acid poured all over it he walked briskly up the staircase to try to forget the girl. When they reached the Slytherin common room down in the dungeons, Ares excused himself to go to bed early just as Libra and Arcturus were settling down to play some Exploding Snap. When Ares changed into his dark green pajama bottoms, he pulled off his shirt and got into bed. He closed his eyes and heard his Father's voice.

_Mudblood. Your Mother was a Mudblood. She left us. She didn't care. She doesn't care about you. I begged her to stay and she laughed and left. She wouldn't even stay for her son. She's gone, all Mudbloods are proud, and arrogant Ares. They are proud that they have magic, and arrogant they think there is no one better then themselves. They only love themselves. They have no place with us..._

Ares' eyes slid shut as he fell into a deep and troubled sleep, flashes of green light blinded him while he slept.


End file.
